ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CrossF-Dived
CrossF-Dived is the massive crossover. Plot Opening Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Zyrokks standed up. Zyrokks: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the over chrismas and the war we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Zyrokks: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Zyrokks: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. But his now S-Series Unleashed crosstime, is the Perodua S-Series was even all the three base form. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! He his over revealing the Myvi, Viva, and Alza. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Gotenks and Vegito, he his my son. Fred: Wow! Perodua S-Series has been appears again! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I why don't for made Super Saiyan first, like Future Vegeta! But he Perodua Viva and Perodua Alza teleports him. Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. Then, Vegito ordered it Kurt. Jonathan: Azmuth? Villains fighting again? Where am I?! Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Vilgax. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. But he Perodua S-Series was been standing her. Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Never that, in this get out here! Azmuth: You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. When also more turns Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 transforms into Super Saiyan when also turns with Myvi Accident. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident (LOL), SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Taa-daa! It's Super Saiyan! What is Perodua Myvi Accident that Super Saiyan! Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam he Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 dodged at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) Perodua Myvi! The Crow (Fred): What is Perodua Myvi in these Super Saiyan. Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon! (Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! He his hover from Gotenks. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): He his cannot all no effect is Saiyans, aren't you? Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! He his still hover. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): It is you collide! When the screen turns black, Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 he transforms into any Super Saiyan God, the flame-like aura turns normal to Accident then was glowing red eyes. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan God, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I am Super Saiyan God! What is Perodua Myvi Accident that Super Saiyan, Ben Tennyson! Ben (BTO): What is did you supossed Super Saiyan God?! Simien: Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9, his my friend over his Super Saiyan God. (to Ristego) Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan God, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Thanks a lot. When he Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 begins powering up like Goku in DBZ: Battle of Gods. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan God, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): STOP! Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan God, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (then powering up again) Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him, while the crimson ray energy was hits Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 limited like Super Baby Vegeta 2 he was down to the prison. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Sem: We are doomed!!!! (transform) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! But he after Simien and his Gotenks (his base form) after raises her hands. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Simien: Thanks, Gotenks! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (then Simien hugs on his stomach, but he glowing his body turns white) Huh, what? I'm just sleep. Evan: Oh. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Then was still glowing body was white. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (when scrolling Simien's Polytrix, but he nothing Simien tries to transform happening) Super Saiyan has been unpossibilities. Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. But he Gotenks still was transforms into Super Saiyan, but he healing Simien has wake up. Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Simien was resting. What is Perodua Myvi Accident that Super Saiyan! Brian: Isn't Kristen already have a trix inside her? Ben (BTO): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid has the Perodua S-Series instead. At the Nave Espacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At the Max's Plumbering (S-Series Unleashed crosstime) 27-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): WHERE IS GOTENKS?!! Rook (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): No! What is Gotenks was gone?! (he gun locks at Rook) Ahhh! Both Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 and Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): He did not just do that! 27-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Don't ever that in this my alien! (transforms) Astrodactyl! (his whip and wrapping his gun and small explosion was destroyed in timed out) Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (his her tracking device on his wrist was internet but did for wireless but he no signal) Come on! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I he about the tracking device? Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I not tracking device is. (activates her heart monitor, bangs on it, and it shows another reading, like Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time is) Azmuth is too over the hologram. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): GoVegeta that is unable to stopping Azmuth. At Kurt's House Eve: Where is Kurt? He said he's going to teach me how to use this thing. George: Last I saw, he said he was going on a mission or something. (Transforms) Frylock! I am picking up levels of teleportation energy, to Galvan Prime! (times out) Eve: We have to save him! George: I doubt he is in trouble. At the PX9000 Specurs:Hey Fred, are you still in the toilet.I really gotta get in there. Willie:He's been there for over an hour, maybe two, or maybe even three.I say we open the door. Jenevile:(Opens the door) He's not inside.I can track him by his mana.(tries to track him)It's like he's in another dimension. Caliston:Is it possible that Azmuth teleported him to fight the villains like the last time. Metarid:Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. Jenevile:I say we should find but how are we going to find him is the real question. Specurs:Hey Caliston, don't you have Azmuth's cellphone number. Caliston:I most certainly do.Let's call him.(dials Azmuth's number)Hello, I'm Caliston of the Cerebrocrustacean. Azmuth:I don't have time to chat with you.The villains have captured the heroes including you're pathetic Splixson friend. Caliston:That's pretty much the answer to the question I was going to ask, so we'll talk to you later. Willie:Don't bother telling us what he told you, we heard everything. At the hotel Jonathan was in Ned: Ugh, wake up Jon! (looks on Jonathan's bed) Uhhhh, I am not responsible for this! Will: Stop yapping Ned. Ned: BUT JON'S G- Andreas: Yeah yeah, he's somewhere. Emma: Lets see, Ned, can you help me find him? Ned: Fine. (Both trace Jonathan) Emma: It seems he left on his bed. But how? Will: The only person I can think of are the plumbers or Azmuth. Andreas: Do we have to come looking for him? Ned: No. YES! Common, lets see Azmuth 1st! At Shade's Spaceship Calliste: Where's Shade? He said he will help us find the Stone Swami. Arcina: He probably went to find some bunnies! Calliste: (frowns nonchalantly) Shade hates bunnies. Bellum: Probably dating with Kari. Upto: Kari is right here! Osirius: Shade was probably kidnapped. I just saw energy markings from Zang Ortus. He might have been sent on a mission. Nemesis: How can you tell? Osirius: Azmuth Galvan Prime (again) After it happened several times to everyone, everyone's team was teleported to Galvan Prime '' Zynon: Huh? Where are we? He his Vegito his hand his to tracking device reports that is no signal. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I can't not signal happening, that internet-device like computer. Vorkus: Galvan Prime, I guess A hologram appears Azmuth: Okay, I have about five minutes to tell you this. Your friends have been captured and sent to a Galvan Prison. You must locate the prison and free your trix weilding friends, before the villains steal their trixes and use them to theirself. Now, I must go before they find out. (background): Hey, Azmuth, what are you doing there? Come back immediatley! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Wait, what! Azmuth faded away. But he tracking device is no signal again. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (she tracking monitor she uses GPS he doesn't work, he his dashboard area like Perodua Alza that tracking device) He is cannot no signal, that's Perodua Alza is. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I'm not Perodua Alza! Ned: Crud monkies! He's gone. I'm just going with the flow from now on. R'ia: I guess it's our turn to save them. Let's go. Eve: I'll make us all invisible, (used invibility) there! Let's go! Zynon: Um, yes, but where is the prison? Coxira tracked Zyrokks. Coxira: About there. Let's go. The heroes are invisible and the villains are all around them. Suddenly, Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 she her tracking monitor was even is. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): That's no signal. Eve:Invisibility keeps you from being seen, not heard. Specurs:(burps)Sorry. Willie:You idiot, you blew our cover. Lord Zedd:I was wondering when you'd show up. Caliston:We're here to rescue our friends you evil bag of bolts, and you'll be defeated by the very heroes that you scorned and defaced. Jenevile:Go save them, I'll hold them off as long as I can. Willie:Well, at least keep Gargravarr with you.We'll see you later if we make it out alive. Lord Zedd: ALL MEMBERS. The hero's friends have escaped. All, attack! Every villain came. Zyrokks: Well well, look who came. Zang, if you can. Zang Ortus made a spell and all heroes were visible again. Jenevile:Does us being invivsible keep the villains from hearing us? But he doesn't wrist eventually tracking device to Vegito. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Not cannot no signal. Kevin: Oh crud. Zyrokks: ATTACK! Spherodroids were sent into battle too. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Perodua Alza's dashboard area. RUN! Everyone ran away. Outside the villains base Ic: Phew, that was close. Tes: How will we get Stan and everyone back?!? But he even tracking device is now signal, but he close to find her. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): It is signal. It's working! Zynon: Spherodroids are patrolling the city. We have got to be careful. Unnamed man in the shadows: I can help you defeat Zyrokks. Willie:And who in the world are you? Unnamed man in the shadows: I am no one, but you heroes, are people whom I find very interesting. Zynon: Yes, yes sure. How will you help us exactly? Stranger in the shadows: I know where is the prison. Here is a map to it (gives Zynon a map) There. Now, I must go before someone knows. He ran away. But he after the tracking device is over that reading. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): He cannot details from worked for not dashboard area, that Perodua Alza is. Andreas: He's bigger than me, great. Lyn: Who the fudge was he? Zynon: No idea, but he gave me a pretty detailed map. Upto: Well, yes, yes he did. Specurs:Alas, what are these strange markings on the map. Metarid:Planets. Specurs:Oh, planets. Zynon:It says here that we should go left, then we keep going straight, and we'll find a iron door which leads to the prison. Caliston:Now to find a way to break in. Willie:Already thought of it.(punches the door open) Calliste: Then where are they? Arcina: I told you hopping bunnies do not live in prisons (''everyone stares at Arcina) Spherodroid: (over their heads) ZYNON DETECTED. CALLING ALL DROIDS. But not red is but now signal. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): But how cannot using by the signal, he is powered with AutoLog but not signal. Geodroids blasted out of the ground. Spherodroids rolled towards them. Allen: Fudge. Spherodroids blasted them with missles, and Zynon created a forcefield to protect everyone. Eve made everyone invisible, but it didn't help them much since the droids detected them anyway. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Signal, signal, signal! (transforms into Super Saiyan) THERE'S ALL UPON A TIME! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): You cannot that upon time his about abilities! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (reverted back hos base form) Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Vegito, give the tracking device! When Vegito give to Gogeta was on wrist. Eve: Invisibility isn't working! Vorkus: DANG IT! Zynon: Blast the robots for a second, I need to do something. Gwen (BTO): Oh great, look who came. Kael, Salts and Hyjinx joined the fight. Kael: I'm back! (blasts everyone) When, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Gogeta's Invisible Intercepted), Ic and Ri'a went invisible to the prison cell. Prison cell (sees Simien and all others) Ic: Guys! Here you are! Simien: YAY YOU SAVED US! Ri'a: Why couldn't you transform? Evan: Something is stopping electricity work. A Geodroid appeared. Ic: Great. (freezes geodroid) How will we destroy the transmitters? Ri'a: By this. (unfreezes Geodroid) Blast me you stupid robot! Geodroid: ATTACK. (blasts laser) Ri'a went intangible and the laser blew up the machines. Ic: Simien, turn into Dark Hole, now! Simien: (transform) Darkhole! Come on, guys, we're busting out. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (looking her at tracking device, shows two big dots and five smaller dots, she bangs on it, and it shows another reading) That's Perodua Myvi! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Gogeta! (hugs Gogeta) Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (holds her tracking device is now signal) Phew! That's Perodua Myvi saved it. Everyone: YAY!!!! KrisTen: What happened? I don't remember anything since the big battle. Ic: She's a robot, so the waves must have turned her off. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (still tracking device) But did for Perodua Myvi that about dashboard area. Big War at the End Fred:I missed you so much guys.I thought I'd never see you again. Willie:Stop whining, we're kind of in the middle of a battle now. Fred:Oh right,(transforms) Scorch!You guys are so fried. Lord Zedd:Bring it on hothead! Fred:(shoots fireballs at Lord Zedd then transforms) Mountain Dust! Guys, I think I'm stuck.I can't reach the Novatrix symbol to turn back. Specurs:Hang in there. Simien: (Transform) Gas Planet! You are so doomed now. Ben (BTO): (Transform) Heatblast! (Shoots tons of fire at Salts) Salts' knees buckle and he shoots lasers at Ben (BTO) Ben (BTO): (detransform) Dangit! Brian: (Transform) Big Chill! (freezes Salts) Evan: (transform) Lightmeraction! (starts beating up Ristego) Ristego: Uh-uh-uh! (grips Evan's hand and throws him back) Evan: Hu-hu-hu! That didn't sound right. (shocks Ristego) Kurt: Show Time! (Goes Cannonfly, but is absorbed by Prime Kevin) *groan* (transforms into Chromadrillo and starts beating up Prime Kevin) Shade: I have to know the enemy's weakness. Eradico! (destroyed Zang Ortus' spell barrier) When Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 transformation into Super Saiyan form, correctly Perodua Viva and Proton Saga FLX SE. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan, via Perodua Myvi Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Super Saiyan. I that Perodua Myvi Accident his Super Saiyan Gogeta! Zang Ortus: You have grown much stronger, can you survive this! Upto: Come on Zang. Just because you are nigh-omnipotent doesn't mean I can defeat you. Calliste! Now! (Calliste and Arcina bound Zang Ortus but he in turn froze them) Zang Ortus: Feeling cool girls? Fred (as Moutain Dust): Hey guys, I'm still stuck.Caliston, you wouldn't mind reverting me back to normal. Caliston: No problem.(pushes the Novatrix symbol. Fred: Time to rock and roll dudes! (transforms) Fredgax! Lord Zedd:You can call yourself Squicky the space squid for all I care.(punches Fredgax several times). Fredgax:Is that all you've got 'cause I didn't feel a thing.(punches Lord Zedd and sends him into space). Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 transformation into Super Saiyan 3 form, correctly Perodua Viva and Proton Saga FLX SE. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan 3, via Perodua Myvi Accident/Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): I am Super Gogeta! Jenevile:That's gotta hurt. Gasplanet: Let's kick Zyrokks's butt (looks around for Zyrokks) Where is he? Anuke: I'm still here! (grows) RAGH!!!! Gasplanet shot disks at Anuke but he hit them. Anuke: (holds Gasplanet) You are just too light! (throws him) Gasplanet: (transform) Whirlwind! (blasts air) Anuke: You think a little wind scares me? (takes Whirlwind's tail and spins him) Whirlwind: AHAHAHAHAH Zynon zapped his back. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan 3, via Perodua Myvi Accident/Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (kicks away at releases Whirlwind) WHirlwind: YES! Meanwhile Zyrokks was in his lab. Zyrokks:Where is it? (finds an orange box) Now they couldn't fight me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile.... Calliste: Zang is nearly destroyed but he escaped. Where's Osirius? Osirius: I stayed out of the fight. I hate giant crossovers. Zynon:We've got to stop Zyrokks from escaping. Caliston:Have you ever heard of the Fusion Dance. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 (Super Saiyan 3, via Perodua Myvi Accident/Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): We got Fusion Dance, Zynon and Caliston, FUSION! Category:Massive Crossovers